Forum:2013-06-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- I am beginning to think that Tweedle might actually be tolerable when he isn't in The madness place. When he is calm, he should be as predictable as ice. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) With all of the ups and downs the last few days, I totally expect our heros to run into a group of smoke knights and get caught as they are exiting the room on Friday. For now I'll just enjoy seeing Violetta having her moment. Bourgeois rage (talk) 12:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) So, perhaps there was some truth to Violetta's statement; was, but not anymore. Evidently she's been training extra-hard once she got shipped to Mechancsburg. It appears now that she is now pretty good at what she does, and most of the others don't know it yet. ''Ex''cellent..... Muahahahaha!! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think it possible that she just wasn't trying, before. She didn't '''like '''being a Smoke Knight, and thought she'd been shuffled off to the back end of nowhere when she was sent to Mechanicsburg. Finding our that Tarvek was trying to protect her and, even more, becoming the Lady Heterodyne's companion might have re-invigorated her. johnwillo (talk) 16:16, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : She's shown impressive sleight-of-hand before. Whether she's been practicing that since being shuffled away by Tarvek, figuring that she wasn't that good at conventional (whatever those may be) Smoke Knight skills anyway, or that this has always been her speciality with Tweedle never seeing her do these things, is unknown so far. Stoneshop (talk) 17:25, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : Note that in the recent past, Tweedle has been poisoned, has had his hand cut off and replaced and his body chemistry altered, and has consumed a fair bit of alcohol and other drugs. He's not in top form right now himself. Mskala (talk) 13:57, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't actually understand what Violetta did on this page. Can anyone help? Chaploeb (talk) 17:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : She managed to distract Tweedle long enough that she was able to take the weasel that he was holding and replaced it with a test tube of instant smoke to cover their getaway. Bourgeois rage (talk) 17:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : Misdirection and sleight of hand is her specialty which she has demonstrated in the past on , , and . She is apparently so quick you don't see her move when she does it. AndyAB99 (talk) 17:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for collecting those links. They should be added to the Violetta page—I added a note to the Violetts talk page on that topic. :: By the way, the GG_link template is useful for links to comics. It looks like instead of this. It makes comic links look different from random external links and adds a link to the Chronology. (And in theory it will make it easier to fix links if the Professors and Ellen Beeman reorganize their web site.) Argadi (talk) 10:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC)